Sailor Quazar
by raincloudblue
Summary: Ranma is a senshi freaky and how do chibi chibi and akanae fall into it and will shampoo and ryoga show up I hope so my frist storie


Summary: Ranma is a senshi of quazar it's not a planet but it could be one one day so there but how and what is the past of girl type and why is chibi-chibi there this is my first so please review and tell me what is good and bad.

I do not own anything here except girl types past and sailor quazars identity as in her self no ranma involved I in no way own sailor moon or ranma

One day Ranma was sparring with Akane well ok running from her he had snuck up on her in her room and woke her up akane now had her mallet and was about to hit ranma when they both heard a scream of a minor they ran to the source to find a little red head girl maybe 2 years old being attacked by a water monster.

"Please be warm water" Ranma said as he attacked unfortunately her hopes were for nothing.

"Ranma your dead when we save her" Akane said as she grabbed the little girl and ran away

"This is weird even for Nermia" ranma thought as she attacked. Then she noticed something inside the monster was a pen that seemed to be its power source so ranma attacked but instead of trying grabbed the pen like object suddenly the little girl spoke

"chibi-chibi moon power" and she became sailor chibi chibi moon try saying the that 3 times fast its not as easy as it seems  Ranma and Akane Stood there shocked as Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon attacked the monster

"Akane I think I have met my match no way I can out weird that" Ranma said still stunned by the performance But she was so wrong

"Chibi chibi Quazar power"

"Huh she was talking to me ok this is gonna look stupid but here it goes Quazar Star Power" suddenly a strange purple light flashes and we see ranma as sailor quazar her costume is just like that of all inner scouts her costume is purple and pink I will make a better description later

"Quazar wind" suddenly a strong gust if wind comes from her hands and surrounds the monster who then evaporates

"My Pig Tailed Goddess" Kuno see what she has done

"Hmm Quazar wind" again a gust of wind comes from Ranma/sailor qauzars hands but this time it blows kuno away all the way to the U.S.

"Well Nermia has had its weirdest day ever and its not even noon yet" Akane thought and then to make it weirder she ranma and the strange girl were flown away in a pink bubble.

The bubble then popped at rays house where the senshi were meeting chibi-chibi then ran inside

"Well I suppose we should follow her" Akane said so they did and walked in on the meeting

"Uh oh"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A CAT AHH RUN AWAY" Ranma screamed and ran

"Too late" Akane retorted

"Um sorry bout him I mean her heh heh she is afraid of cats" Akane said nervously

"Who are you? And how did you get in?" Ray asked akane

"I'm akane tendo my friend there is ranma satome and this little red head let us in" she said pointing at chibi chibi

"CHIBI CHIBI" they all said as they greeted her

"Well if chibi chibi showed them here they must be ok" Luna replied

"I knew it this is just a dream I mean this is weirder than Nermia and that cat proves it"Akane Shouted

"Well no we are the sailor scouts you are too most likely and so is your friend" Serena said trying not to startle poor Akane.

"YA and I'm a cat" Akane said sarcastically

"No really watch and so the girls transformed"

"Sailor Moon"

"Sailor Mercury"

"Sailor Mars"

"Sailor Jupiter"

"Sailor Venus"

"Sailor Neptune"

"Sailor Uranus"

"Sailor Saturn"

"Sailor Pluto"

"Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon"

"ugh zzz zzz zzz" Akane fainted

"What did you do to her Ranma said as she came back and do you have any warm water and what is with the outfits"

"We are the sailors scouts so the costumes are a must she fainted and warm water is in the bathroom" Ray answered

"Ok thank you" Ranma said as she smiled

"Wow she took that pretty well" thought Trista

5 seconds later

"WHAT IM NOT A SAILOR SCOUT IM A GUY"

"So much for that" thought Trista

"Don't worry its fun don't pretend to be a guy" Hotaru said trying to calm down ranma

"No really I am a guy it this jusenkyo water curse watch" She pored some hot water over her self but didn't change.

"Maybe this was to much owell you should power down Sailor um what are you" asked Mina

"IM A GUY" she powers down to regular ranma girl type

"I guess it went to her head poor girl would you like some tea Miss Satome?" asked Llita

"Yes AND IM MISSTER" ranma replied when she got the tea she poured it on her self and finally changed back

"WHAT THE HOW DO YOU DO THAT" Amara asked while all the others stood there stunned by Ranma's transformation.

"I told you jusenkyo water curse!" ranma said

"Does your friend change" asked Luna

"AHHHH TALKING CAT wait it isn't attacking cool still AHHHHH"

And so the sailor scouts and ranma have met how will akane fall into this and will Kuno reappear COUGH NO COUGH and will sailor chibi moon and Shampoo and Ryoga join it Sailor Ryoga HMM I mean nah lol please reply 


End file.
